The Forgotten Hero
by gunner853
Summary: The Battle of Haven is over, but there is still one hero who is missing in action. Spoilers for Volume 5 of RWBY so proceed at your own risk.


**This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction. As an engineer, doing words goodly is not my forte, so take that as you will. With that in mind, enjoy the fic. Or don't. I'm not the one reading it.**

* * *

It has been two days since the battle of Haven. Two days since they stopped Cinder and her nefarious plans to steal the relic. Two days since she almost died. While everyone else was sound asleep, Weiss could not close her eyes for a second, the scene of her "death" replaying in her head over and over again. The sound of the spear piercing her abdomen making her sick to her stomach. Weiss looked to her roommate, only to find Ruby sound asleep, mumbling something about a stairway to Haven. Not wanting to disturb Ruby, Weiss slowly climbs out of bed and exits her room. As silently as possible, she descends the stairs that lead to the common room of the house, silently cursing every creak in the stairs. Eventually, she made it to the landing, letting out the breath that she did not know she was holding.

Looking around, she sees that the room is completely abandoned, the furniture being the only things to keep her company. The sofa, love seat and armchair all softly lit by the moonlight flooding in through the window. The table still had not been fixed since Qrow broke it, leaving it heavily slanted and resting on the floor. Weiss sighed and slowly makes her way over to the sofa, smoothing the bottom of her nightgown before seating herself. Hands falling neatly into her lap, Weiss begins to think about what team RWBY is going to do next, now that they are all finally back together. Are they going to attend Haven? Are they going to help Ozpin in stopping Salem? Who is going to be the new comic relief for their group? Will they ever get Leo to come down from the stairs?

Questions plagued Weiss, but there was always one topic that crept back into her mind. What if that spear hit a little higher? What if Jaune had not been there to save me? What if I had died? Weiss shuddered at the thought and shook her head, not wanting to torment her mind with these thoughts. Instead, she leaned her head against the top of the sofa and gazed upwards. Not knowing what to do, she began listing all the ships she could think of in her mind. " _Bumblebee, Lancaster, White Rose, Freezer burn._ " Weiss let out a long yawn, knowing she wouldn't be able to do this forever and, eventually, she would succumb to sleep. " _Nuts and Dolts, Rosewick, White knight, Baked Alaska_ " Weiss' sight slowly started to fade to black. Overcome by exhaustion, she slowly lets her now exceptionally heavy eyelids close, enveloping her world in blackness.

Suddenly, Weiss snapped her eyes open, expecting her to be on the sofa. But instead, she found herself back in Haven's Grand Hall, back where the battle took place. The hall was eerily quiet, and Leo was no longer on the stairs. The damages that were caused by the battle seem to have been repaired as well. Something was not right. Then, the sound of footsteps rang out from behind her. Turing to face whoever else is in the room, Weiss' heart dropped. That jet-red dress, that evil smile plastered across her face, that abomination that is her left hand. It was Cinder, strutting her way towards Weiss.

"Hello, Princess. Did you miss me?" Cinder asked coolly, sending chills up Weiss' spine.

Heartbeat quickening, Weiss tried to turn and run, only to find legs encased in the frozen tears of everyone who thought Weiss was dead. Panic setting over, she frantically looked for Myrtenaster, hoping to have some form of defense. But it was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't run, she couldn't get help, she couldn't defend herself, she could do nothing but stand and watch. She was a sitting duck. The sound of embers drew her attention back to Cinder where her mouth dropped in horror. A spear of flames began materializing in Cinder's hands. Weiss wanted to scream, she wanted to call for help, but no sound came out. _"This can't be happening again,"_ Weiss thought to herself.

Cinder stopped walking, a mere 60 feet from where Weiss was rooted in place. "Looks like fire is super effective against ice, Ice queen. Better luck next time." Cinder sneered. Giving one final smirk, Cinder raised her spear up, cocked her arm back, and hurled it towards the former heiress. Weiss wanted to move. She wanted to dodge the spear that was hurtling towards her. She wanted to do something. But she couldn't. This was the end for her. No one to block the spear, no one to help her heal, no one to save her. She was going to die. The spear came closer and closer to reaching its mark until…

 _Whoosh_

The spear whizzed right past her left ear. Weiss let out a sigh of relief until she heard that unforgettable sound of a spear piercing flesh. The spear may not have hit Weiss, but it found a target. Frantically turning around to see who the spear had it, Weiss prayed it was none of her teammates. But when she saw who the victim was, she was still shocked. It wasn't Ruby of Yang or Blake or Nora or Jaune or Ren or even Leo.

It was an Atlassian pilot.

The plain white shirt with a jet-black vest accompanied by a helmet, visor, and headset was a dead giveaway. The only difference in the uniform was the 6-foot spear protruding from his chest. But this pilot felt familiar like she had met him before. It took Weiss a second to recognize who this man was. It was the man who helped her escape Atlas and reunite with her teammates.

It was Pilot Boi.

"H-help me," Pilot Boi croaked as he crumpled to the floor. Weiss, no longer encased in frozen tears, ran over to the fallen pilot. Although the spear cauterized the wound on impact, the damage was already done.

"This is bad," Weiss murmured.

"Y-you h-have to h-help me. You h-have to find me," Pilot boi sputtered out. Weiss looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean, I have to find you?"

"Find me."

"What does that mean?"

"Just find me and save me."

"I don't know what you are saying. Find you? Aren't you right here?"

"No, I don't know where I am, but I am in danger need you to help me."

"You're not making any sense. In danger from what?"

"JUST FIND ME!"

And suddenly, it all went black.

Weiss' eyes snapped open and she bolted up. Quickly scanning her surroundings, she found herself back in their house, safe and sound. It was all just a dream. Well, more of a nightmare than a dream but nonetheless. It wasn't real. But it sure felt real to Weiss. The questions came flooding in. Why was Pilot Boi in my dream? What did he mean by find me? Where is he? Was he even still alive?

The last time Weiss saw Pilot Boi was when they were traveling to Mistral together. Well, they were until a queen lancer struck their ship, forcing them to crash land. After that, Weiss never saw him again. Right after the crash, Raven came and kidnapped her, but she had no idea what happened to Pilot Boi.

Guilt started to consume Weiss. This man had helped her escape the clutches of her father. Sure, he got paid for it, but he risked his life keeping the ship off the radar, and Weiss hadn't even given him a single thought. If he was still alive, she needed to find him. They had a dynamic like no other and just his presence alone could make Weiss confident in any decision she made. Like he was this divine being, destined to grace this world with his existence.

Weiss checked her scroll. It was still early enough in the morning where no one would be up. Huffing and getting up from the sofa, Weiss walked back up to her bedroom, knowing what she had to do.

Now back in her room, Weiss tip-toed over to the side of her bed and got dressed in the only other outfit she now owned: A white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim paired with a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings. Weiss smiled to herself. The snow pea outfit was always her favorite, even if she couldn't wear it as often as she liked.

Weiss then headed off to the corner of the room to retrieve Myrtenaster. Picking up the trusty weapon, she weighed the cool steel in her hand before securing it on her hip. Weiss headed to exit the room. As she opened the door to leave, she looked back at Ruby, who was still soundly sleeping. A frown formed on Weiss' face. She knew that Ruby, that everyone would be hurt by her leaving unexpectedly. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, but this is something that she NEEDED to do. She needed to make things right. "Goodbye, Ruby. I'm so sorry," Weiss whispered, a single tear falling from her face. She then turned and as quietly as possible, closed the door which housed her sleeping partner.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss walked down the flight of stairs to the common room and approached the doors that separated her from the outside. Taking one last look back, exited the safety of the house. She knew that Pilot Boi was out there somewhere. This man helped her out, so Weiss needed to return the favor. She was going to find Pilot Boi, by any means necessary.

* * *

 **Something that may need clarification. Stairway to Haven is the unofficial ship name for Leo x stairs so it is not a typo. I wasn't planning on writing more for this seeing how college just started back up and it is going to kick my ass, but if people want me to continue this for whatever reason, let me know. If I do continue it, I will probably take a more serious route, but for now, it will remain the meme-filled story that it is.**


End file.
